My So Called Brother
by thexlittlexlisa
Summary: Originally by ShellyCullen and finished by thexlittlexlisa. Utau is tired of guys pretending to like her to get close to her brother, who can basically guarantee them a sports contract. So when Kukai takes her up on a challenge of winning her heart, will she fall? Or is he just another boy after her so called bro?
1. Inspiration

_"The more difficulties one has to encounter, within and without, the more  
significant and the higher in inspiration his life will be."  
**—** **Horace Bushnell**_

_**Read Author's Note at the End of this Chapter first.  
**_

* * *

"Oi, Utau, what result do you have for number two?"

Staring up at the calling voice, she saw one of her few friends, Yaya, hanging above her. She was on the top bunk bed, her legs wounded around the wood railing as she hung upside down. Her shoulder length brown hair was freed and falling over her head and Utau wondered how she could even read her workbook like that.

Instead of answering her question Utau replied with raised eyebrows, "You're going to fall down if you keep doing that, you know that?" She wrote something on a blank page of her booklet, before staring back up to Yaya. "Either that or your blood is going to rush to your head and than you'll explode."

Yaya cheered, flinging arms around. "Well, in some way it would be awesome if that happened!" Her legs loosened slightly and short after that her head came in contact with the carpeted floor. Sitting up straight and mumbling a slight "Ouch" she clutched her sweet, round baby faced head.

"I told you so." Looking back at her worksheet and the numbers to go, she sighed. This was _not_ how she wanted to spend her Saturday night.

Yaya snickered and a smirk adorned her face as she sat crossed legged before Utau. "That was on purpose, I just can't wait to see Kairi!"

"You mean your smart boyfriend?" She questioned, raising her left eyebrow. Utau probably could have teased Yaya throughout the night, but sadly, she wasn't in the mood right now.

The brunette vigorously shook her head. "H-He's not my boyfriend!" She exclaimed, pouting and staring at the floor with red cheeks, while Utau just rolled her eyes because of her stupidity.

"Whatever. Guess it was stupid to even ask." The blond stood up and finished the remaining problems on her desk, while sitting in a black computer chair.

It was quiet for a few minutes, but Yaya just needed to bring something up which brought Utau to narrow her eyes. "Are you still bored? Why don't you just hang out with your boyfriend?"

"_Ex_-boyfriend," Utau corrected, facing her again. "We broke up last night when I saw him talking to my brother. He was striking up a conversation about sports," Signing, Utau shook her head in disappointment.

"Did it ever cross your mind that you're just being paranoid? He was talking with your brother about sports, but that doesn't mean he wanted that sports contract." Yaya said, searching for something in her pocket.

"I strictly remember him saying, 'So, you're good friends with that NBA guy, right?'" Utau stated as she examined her perfect nails.

Understanding, Yaya nodded her head while pulling out some crumpled paper from her jeans. "Do you want to go to a concert with me? I still have an extra ticket." She asked hopefully.

Utau carefully took it from her hand and straightened out the corners.

"Earth's Core? This is the best which our school could get?" Utau blinked, giving Yaya a "Are you nuts?" expression, while she just shrugged.

"You know the school's on low budget. C'mon! You'll have fun." She chirped, standing up and grinning from ear to ear. "Please," Yaya pleaded with those big brown eyes of hers.

"Sorry, I have a meeting to go to for my upcoming album, have fun, though." The blond stated as she went to turn on the lights.

"D … Denied?" That face she pulled, it was just priceless.

* * *

Utau's eyes widened, hearing the repeated words from Yukari about what Nikaidou just said. "What are you talking about? You know that Utau has _plenty _of talent," Her manager argued with the sighing man.

"I know she does, but the decision is made. It seems that the kind of songs the record company is looking for isn't this," He pointed at her new album cover. "The songs that are selling right now are the romantic ones, not regular pop music or bubble gum."

"Well, no can do. Utau, you can do sweet and romantic music, can't you?" Yukari looked at Utau with a hopeful glint in her eyes. She didn't have a thing for romantic, considering Utau's status in the dating compartment was low due to her brother's stupid contact with stupid NBA guy's. Therefore she gave Yukari a stern, composed look from which she could tell that Utau rather stick pins in her own eyes.

Yukari sighed, "Please give us a second, Yuu." The suited man bowed and walked out of the room. In the second the door closed Yukari gave her a wary expression. "Utau, I know that you're not into the lovey-dovey crap, but don't you think you could at least try a song or tw—"

Utau gritted her teeth. "We both know I can't do that," Ignorant as she was, she stared, well mostly glared, at the floor while Yukari let out a breath.

"Well, here goes my career .." She muttered and stood up. "I guess we better get going. No use sticking around a place that doesn't offer the support we need."

While standing in the elevator, Utau examined the wall in front of her. What if this was the end of her barely beginning career?

The doors opened and they drove off with Yukari's silver Mercedes. Seeing Utau's sad expression Yukari scoffed. "People don't know talent when they see it." Utau stayed quiet. "I'm sure that number 1 hits aren't only love songs. There are plenty others." The blond could tell Yukari was trying to cheer her up by taking her side; but frankly speaking, she was doing the opposite.

"My career isn't going to take off, is it?" Utau asked quieter and her normally confident self wasn't seen.

Yukari hesitated and her face turned back to the street. "No, that's not true. We just need more time."

Utau shook her head. "Time isn't the problem. My Songs, they are the problem. They aren't good enough, right?" She looked back to her manager who became silent.

"That's not true. I've heard your songs and they're wonderful, but .." She paused and the silence in between the second's drove her crazy, finally she turned towards Utau fully. "What was the reason you started singing in the first place?" These words puzzled the blond a bit, she often though about the same question, but due to all her confusing breakups and mixed feelings, she never found an answer.

"Honestly? I don't know." When they drove on to the school campus, Utau unbuckled her seat belt faster as someone could spell fat shake (Yes, she likes them). Utau just wanted to get out of this car, hoping to be freed from all this tension, but before she could reach for the door knob, Yukari caught her hand.

"Listen, don't give up yet. There are plenty of record companies in this city, we'll keep trying. Until then, just .. find your inspiration," She smiled a real sincere smile and let go of her hand to which Utau only could response with her own smile. She hopped out of the car and closed the door, watching her drive away.

Utau waved her hand till the vehicle was out of view, letting her hand fall to her side, she signed. Now her job was on the rocks, her long-time dream. Was the only way to save it by finding her inspiration? Most of Utau's songs were by instinct, her own feelings. There wasn't a big point or realization in there.

She walked down the sidewalk when Utau suddenly was accompanied by the one and only guy she'd ever given a chance. Tsukiyomi Ikuto, her lovely brother.

It was quite ironic, though. The only boy she ever trusted was the whole reason Utau didn't trust any other guys. How funny was that?

Ikuto stared down at her with probing eyes and a composed expression. Utau herself tried to ignore his piercing blue eyes and kept her face hollow. "Didn't get the album produced?" He questioned as we walked together in the morning air.

Raising and eyebrow, she asked, "What makes you think I didn't get hired?"

"Are you stupid? I know you very well, Utau. If you were hired, you probably would be excited and overly annoying right now. I'm not saying that you aren't happy this very second, but you're more like your true self." Ikuto explained and Utau couldn't argue with his assumption, as always, he was right.

"It doesn't matter. There are other companies and there is one which would be happy to have my songs, for sure," Utau shuffled through her purse and took out her pink cell phone, while smiling at her brother. "It's just a minor setback, it won't bring me down."

Flipping her phone open she dialled a familiar number. Short after she heard a sweat voice answering the other phone. "Hello?"

Utau smiled. "Oi, Amu. Are you free tonight? I want to play air hockey, because I'm thinking of beating my brother at his own game." From the corner of her eyes she saw Ikuto roll his at her sentence. He was pretty good at hockey; despite he never joined a team. The actual _air_ hockey game however ..

Amu signed and replied in a sulking voice. "That sounds really nice Utau, but I won't be home till afternoon, because of the train, did you forget?"

Indeed, she did forget. Her pink haired friend was at her grandma's hometown to visit her. "You need to wait for the next train this long? If that's the reason, Ikuto will pick you up than." Utau could feel his blue eyes bore daggers into the side of her head, but as always, the blond ignored him.

"I don't know, Utau. This is the same guy who pelted me with sand when I was young." Utau smiled at the memory Amu brought up right now.

"Geez, will you never let that go? He was young and you know what they say 'Teasing is a sign of affection.' She ignored the little smirk she saw on her brother's face, but she memorized in her head that she had to ask him later about it.

"I had sand at places in which it shouldn't be."

Impatiently as Utau was, she stepped with one of her feet on the white cement. "So are you coming or not?"

After a moment of silence she heard her voice mutter, "Uh .. I'm sorry, Utau. I'm busy."

"You got to be kidding me?" No offense, but since when was Amu _that_ busy?

Her next words made Utau's eyes widen. "I have a date," Amu had this unique shoulder length pink hair, her skin was pale and she had those .. big, honey brown eyes which sparkled. Sometimes Utau envied her, even if she was beautiful herself; that unique style, those long legs, her pretty face and that she had the curves in all the right places. And exactly _that_ was the reason she never went to dates. She didn't want to be used and deep down insider her, she was more like a shy girl and not like her outer appearance marked her.

"You .. you have a date?" This statement sure was shocking. Utau could feel a smile crawl on her lips.

The blond couldn't stop herself, she began to squeal like a little fan girl from Justin Bieber. "Oh my fucking god, you have a fucking _date_! What's he like? Is he hot? Details please," Utau was sure to get her answer, but her butthead of brother suddenly grabbed her phone and snapped it shut, ending the call.

Her eyes began to switch. "_Hey_, are you _nuts_?" She whined, snatching her phone back and glaring darkly at him. Ikuto himself seemed rather bored. "Do you like to torture me, dear?"

Stretching he questioned, "I'm your brother, isn't that my job?" Rolling her eyes she decided to play the innocent one and torture her brother a little bit instead.

Faking tears she slightly sobbed, "What? Don't you feel bad for your _only _little sister after being rejected by a record company?"

"The next one will be the one." He looked at his watch and Ikuto's next words brought her blood to boil over. "I got to go, though. I'm late for my date,"

"Urr, why does _everyone _have a date, but me?" Utau growled, really getting annoyed by this factor.

A smug look appeared on his face. "I could get you a date if you're really that pathetic, maybe that guy .. Daichi?" Utau vigorously shook her head.

"No, I'm perfectly capable of finding a boyfriend myself," Although that wasn't the reason she turned his offer down, well not mostly. But he didn't need to know that, now did he?

* * *

"I can honestly say you've been on my mind, since I woke up today .." She sang, but shortly after Utau crumpled the paper in front of her and threw it into the nearby trashcan. By now it was filled with hundreds of useless lined words. She really did suck at romantic songs.

Utau began to scribble some more lines down, looking over the words over and over again before taking a deep breath and than she sang again. "It's awkward and silent, as I wait for you to say, what I need to hear now, your sincere apology,"

She thought about the words she sang out right now. They weren't perfect, but it was a beginning, but even though it was okay, her eyes became blurry and she tossed the sheet out again. It was not good enough.

Suddenly a soccer ball landed on her lap and she wondered who the fuck threw it at her and why the fucking person did it _right now._

She heard a voice yell, "I got it!" A hand grabbed the ball from her lap. No, scratch that. The hand meant to grab the soccer ball, but ended touching her most private area. Her body jolted slightly, but not in the 'I'm-so-afraid' way, rather in the 'I'm-going-to-stick-two-tampons-in-your-nose-because-you-will-bleed-till-the-end-when-I-hit-you' way.

"Uh .. Sorry, just playing," She was ready to hit him, but when she saw his face Utau stopped herself, because she wanted to examine this poor soul.

He wasn't that bad, not like the pervert she imagined him to be. With this nice suntanned skin and these brown, messy, curly locks of hair over his head, he looked like a real surfer boy. This guy's eyes were neon bright green, mixing in with some lime to give it a cooler look.

Utau stared at him for a moment without moving a muscle, not because he was extremely good looking (well, he was that too.) rather because he looked like a real sports guy. A look of disgust adorned the beautiful blondes face and this guy had the nerve to just rub the back of his neck.

"Honestly, I didn't mean to touch you there, I just wanted that soccer ball back." Smiling, he pointed back at the ball in his right hand while Utau just looked at his teeth. Nice and straight, seeming whiter with his skin tone.

The boy raised a perfect eyebrow and after a moment he asked, "Are you okay?" Utau blinked, did she hear this right? Did this guy really ask if she was okay?"

"Mhm .. Am I okay?" She tapped her chin multiple times and had a thoughtful expression on her face. "A boy touches my private area, _claiming _to be retrieving his soccer ball. Do I _look_ okay?" Utau's voice probably sounded calm, but her expression and the sarcasm clearly should show how pissed she was.

"If you ask me, no. You know, it really was an accident. Forgive me, okay?" This butthead pleaded with his bright eyes, and for a second Utau wanted to believe him. But she'd been with liars for so long and knew better than to trust that expression, especially since he was a sports guy too.

Looking at him with a smug look she responded, "You're lying," His eyes widened slightly, before a tiny smirk appeared on his lips.

"Well, what gave me away?" Sunny boy asked innocently, as if this all was some kind of joke. Utau really didn't want to waste time with someone stupid as him and turned around, marching away.

He blinked a few times before shouting a loud "Wait" and running after her. Utau didn't slow down; nevertheless he soon matched her pace. "Whoa, you're pretty fast for a chick in heels," Sunny boy's (Well, she didn't know his name) commented, impressed. Rolling her eyes she kept walking forward, staring straight ahead of the road.

"So, I'm sorry. I guess it was wrong of me to trick you, but .. how is there a possibility that I not want to meet you?" Gleaming pearly white teeth were shining in her direction. Yuck, this smile again.

"Number #26."

Butthead raised his eyebrows, clearly showing that he wasn't getting what she wanted to imply. "Huh?" He asked confused. Instead of walking farther away from him she promptly turned around, crossing her arms under her breasts and glaring straight into his eyes.

"Number #26: Apologizing for something the guy did, hoping to clear any errors between the boy and the girl while breaking the ice with a cheesy, yet flattering comment," Utau explained with a monotone voice as the boy's eyes twinkled and his current grin widened.

The guy smirked and a playful glint appeared in his eyes, while she just rolled her eyes at his next comment. "For a chick in heels, you're pretty smart, too. I like that,"

"Gosh, you're just someone who picks up everything that isn't on a tree by 3 seconds. Don't get on my nerves anymore; I'm late for a concert." She quickly made that up, remembering Yaya's offer and turned around to walk her way home. Sadly, the boy caught her arm and stared down at her with those bright eyes. Utau could smell his shampoo, along with a musky smell from the outdoors. He must have been outside all day.

"Number #12: Using any lame excuse to hurriedly leave a boy when uninterested or .. intimidated." He added for his own benefit. Sunny boy easily caught onto the game she just played and normally she would accept any challenge thrown at her, but not today.

"I'm not scared of you," Utau barked back.

Raising an eyebrow he wondered, "Well, are you attracted to me then?" The laugh the blond let out was not very lady-like, but it was just to damn funny.

"Yeah, because a boy in .." She quickly overlooked his outfit. "Brown shorts and a green sweater _totally_ turns me on." Utau didn't, however, comment on how his sweater seemed to match his eyes in a way that brought them out even more.

"Ah, so you're just in denial. Playing hard to get, right? He asked, brushing off everything Utau just said.

The blond sighed. "I'm not interested in you or in _any_ moron in this retarded city. So just leave me the hell alone." She freed herself from his grasp and turned on her heel with head held up high. At least now Utau had her "inspiration" for her next song. How to tell he's a lying retard.

* * *

**Author's Note: This story plot isn't mine, it's from ShellyCullen, as well as the first two chapters (mostly)  
I'm continuing it, because she doesn't have the time to do it. I edited the first chapter very much, I changed some Oc's from her (like Aio, because they aren't mine) and some parts of the plot (as well as changing to third person view) because I want to play it out how I want it to be (I hope it's okay) If you don't like how I changed it, then don't read it. I hope that ShellyCullen isn't angry with me that I changed so much!**

Congratulations to Germany for entering the semi-final in the European football championship!

**Review my lovelies ~  
**


	2. Shopping Spree

_ "I always say shopping is cheaper than a psychiatrist."_**  
____****—** Tammy Faye Bakker

* * *

She saw Yaya waving her arm like mad high up in the air. Utau heard her high and squealing voice (which was really hard to miss) calling her name. "Utau!" Yaya skipped over to her side, while it made Utau sigh, because she wasn't really in the mood for her attitude.

"Hey," She smiled at her, hands hidden behind her back. Yaya looked at Utau rather longer than she wanted, blinking a few times and than gave her an amusing, dark smirk. "Heh, you look like crap, you know?"

Utau covered her yawn with the back of her hand and replied, "So I've been told." The reason for her tiredness was due to trying all night (She was awake till 3:00 AM!) to come up with a great song and well, ended up empty handed.

"Are you starting a new fashion trend? You didn't change into your Uniform." Yaya confirmed, referring to her somewhat of an outfit. Staring down at it again, she examined herself. Utau wore her slightly fuzzy black flat boots, but the blue boot cut jeans were handing off the top in clomps. A light gray sweater covered her arms, revealing the navy blue t-shirt she wore under it. Her usually straight hair, was slightly tangled, but in its pigtails, like most of the time.

Utau blew a strand of her bangs out of her face, leaning her head casually on the palm of her right hand. "I've had better days." She answered, staring at the blackboard in the front of the room.

"You should take a break Utau, like having a shopping spree to get your mind off this record thing." Yaya suggested, to which Utau nodded, barely understanding. Utau's career was on the line, going out and shopping was like betraying a good friend. Or so it seemed.

"Maybe,"

Their teacher walked in and Yaya didn't have the chance to utter one more word. She peered at the teacher and gave her a stern 'We'll-finish-this-later' expression and made her way to her assigned seat. Tanaka, their teacher, stared at the class and their mostly blank gazes (she was one of them) and sighed.

"I guess it's time to take attendance."

* * *

"_**—**_au. Utau? Wake up!" The blond opened her eyes to find Yaya smiling her brightest smile at her. Soon Utau recognized that she felt a cool tabletop under her left cheek and somehow she stared at Yaya from an upside angle.

"Huh?" Utau replied, clearly confused.

Yaya looked at her worried. "You missed your day, hun." She stated, her tone small and concerned. Puckering her eyebrows, Utau sat upright. She wasn't making much sense.

"What do you_**—**_?" Before Utau could finish her sentence, Yaya pointed out of the windows to her left. Turning her head, Utau saw the setting sun just beyond the horizon.

Great.

Shaking her head and looking down in shame, Utau sighed. "I did it again." Yaya started playing with the top of her blond hair.

"It's okay. You're just tired." She comforted and Utau just laughed darkly.

"Sure. I bet all the adults are delighted that I skipped class and went sleeping!" Utau chanted sarcastically. Yaya sighed, running her hands through the top of Utau's hair and the blond continued with her speech. "I really need a vacation." She said, closing her eyes. Yaya just kept tugging strands of her hair.

"Will you stop pulling my hair, please?" She yelled while lifting her head and thus taking her chances to get on with what she was doing before. Utau expected her to be shocked or sad, but she never guessed that Yaya's smirking face would confuse her that much.

"You see that?" Yaya asked, pointing to the top of her head. Utau looked at her startled, before going with her hands through her hair, feeling a bow attached to her head.

"What is this doing there?" She demanded and glared at the smirking Yaya.

"It's a nice orange bow stating, 'I follow the greatest bastard of all'." She explained the worship of the devil by making inverted commas with her hands. Utau raised an eyebrow.

"That's it?" She asked. Yaya could've come up with something more clever than that.

"Nope, there's also a picture of some guy smacking his ass, but eh. It doesn't matter, right?" Yaya said, brushing it off as if it were nothing, to which Utau just rolled her eyes.

"I have no time for your silliness. Just get to the point already and tell me what you really want." Utau responded, checking her reflection in the window. _Huh, not bad Yaya._

"You can't take it out. Well, not yet, anyway." Utau really thought that this girl was the cutest and the most childlike girl she ever met, but looking at her ever growing smirk stated her wrong.

"That's what _you_ say." She said, meeting her gaze with sharp eyes and began to pull the hairpiece out with her fingers. Utau tried to pull it up, but it stuck to her hair and tugged at the scalp. She winced.

Utau tried again, this time holding the hair not connected to the bow down and trying to yank it out, but it didn't move one bit.

Finally giving up, Utau let the open strands of hair fall over her face.

Utau stared at her, bewildered. "Did.. Did you glue my hair to that thing?" She shouted, but the brunette already shook her head.

"Nah, that would be just too cruel. I stole a special substance we used in biology today. With it, I also took the antidote, but unfortunately for you, you missed it because of your beauty sleep." Utau tried to control her temper by breathing slowly. In and out, in and out. It wasn't working.

Recomposing her character she said, "Big deal. So I'll just go to the science room and grab the mixture. Problem solved." She was about to leave the room when Yaya's voice stopped her.

"Utau-_chan_," Her voice was unexpectedly cute and innocent again, her evil side seeping through her usual sweet act. "You won't do that." She grinned widely and stalked to her.

Utau crossed her arms over her chest. "Wanna make a bet?" She challenged.

"You know, if you go and ask Tanaka-sensei, he'll scowl you for missing the day for sure and just to make something clear, no one else knows the ingredient. I personally requested the answer myself." Oh boy, did Yaya seem smart and oh so sneaky today. I hated to admit it, but when she pranks you, she pranks you _good_.

Utau quickly considered different solutions to this problem, she really hated to lose. Maybe she could make an antidote herself?

"You won't find it in time. There are too many chemicals." Yaya read my mind as Utau glared at her for a few seconds.

The blond sighed, giving in. "Whatever. What do you want?" Yaya knew that it wasn't her personality to lose a challenge that easily, but the brunette prepared good and therefore Utau really thought that it was god damn restless to think about a solution. Picking a fight wouldn't make it better either.

Yaya looked at her surprised and her eyes widened. "Ah, that was rather easy." She stated.

"Just say it before I change my mind." Utau really was getting annoyed and irritated by her evil side.

"Shopping Spree. You and me. Tonight." Yaya commanded and her cute and childlike smiling mask was put back into place, to which Utau let out a deep breath.

"Fine." Utau muttered and not a second later Yaya embraced her in one of her tight and famous hugs.

Clapping her hands the brunette said joyful, "Great, be ready at seven, okay?" When she was out of the classroom Utau groaned, she really wasn't in the mood.

* * *

"It's fun, right?" Yaya asked Utau excitedly, holding her black rollerblades in her right hand. The blond nodded, trying to please her, but that glare never left her face. Yaya put on her blades and slowly started skating, going slow to match her pace.

"It's going to be a great day and you know what they say, 'Shopping make girls feel better'. You, yourself, taught me that Utau." Yaya reminded her.

That was really the truth. When Utau first came to this boarding school as a freshman last year, she became Yaya's roommate. Her skin tone was beautiful, it wasn't to dark nor to light, but sadly it was covered with so much dirt, that no one could see it. Her light brown hair looked pretty greasy and her clothes were worn out and they seemed somewhat dirty also.

Being as close to clothes and fashion as she was, Utau knew that Yaya couldn't live with that image forever, so after becoming friends with her she convinced Yaya that helmet hair wasn't fancied in this season and the biting of fingernails didn't bring her much forward in high school.

One year after that, right now to be exact, she was able to see how far her fashion style has increased and how much she really changed. Utau looked from the corner of her eyes at what she was wearing now.

A pair of nice fitting, fresh looking dark gray skinny jeans hugged her legs. Her upper body was covered in a white shirt which passed her waist and the light pink shirt she wore under it radiated through the white shirt's surface. Her shoes were some black and pink high top skater sneakers. The pink shoelaces were bright and neon coloured and made them stand out some more. Alongside the shoes were tiny paint drops of green, pink and blue.

Her accessories were blue, pink and green plastic bracelets that made a clacking sound whenever they touched. Her hair was pulled up in two ponytails, which she liked from the beginning on Utau herself.

For one moment Utau admired her image. _This _was the same girl who, just last year, didn't even know what a decent hairdo looked like. She praised herself a little for this accomplishment.

"Here we are!" Yaya cheered, taking of her blades and carefully looking around for a spot where she could hide them. When she found one, Yaya smiled at her and hid them in her hiding spot. A few moments later, she returned.

"So, we can go buy clothes first, or shoes. Or maybe our nails could be done? Eh, what do you want to do?" The brunette wondered, to excited and happy to even make up her mind. They were walking trough the streets as Utau silently overlooked the lists with shops Yaya gave her.

"Oh, how does Hot Topic sound to you? Or we could head over to the new store, Trendy." Yaya gushed.

Swiftly heading down the lane towards a shop Utau stated, "Food Court,"

Yaya caught up to her quickly and with a shrug of her shoulders she said, "Oh, okay. I guess food wouldn't be too bad."

They entered the shop to find all the stores selling food and it really smelled delicious. Yaya walked over to her favourite pizza place when Utau headed for some Japanese food.

The blonde's eyes scanned the area, before seeing some light brown hair, which probably had the same tone like Yaya's. She thought that it looked like the typical morning head look.

Without thinking twice about it, she knew who it was. It was that weirdo boy who approached her three days ago. Utau wasn't one for being a coward, but honestly, she didn't really want to pass this idiot.

What was she thinking? Boy, she had the guts to tell him everything she wanted; she was stronger than that boy. She looked at his body from the corner of her eyes. Well, not physically but her mind was stronger without fail.

Almost passing him, she suddenly felt a hand on her left shoulder. "See, what did I tell you? Girl's been on me since Saturday." The guy stated and Utau turned around to face her personal devil and his friends. One boy had dark purple hair and if he hadn't that masculine face, she would off mistook him for a girl (because of his long hair). Next to him was a blond guy who somehow reminded her of Justin Bieber because of his hairstyle and his eyes were a mix between red and pink. She didn't even glance at the last guy, because Utau began to lose her temper and punched this stupid idiot.

"I am not into you, moron. Get your stupid cool guy act and gay off with your friends to the nearest bar and fuck yourselves!" Utau yelled, turning on her heels while grumbling away. In the background, she could hear some guy asking with lack of understanding, "What a filthy girl. Why did you pick _her_?"

Utau felt a pain of sadness wash over her, but she shook it off as nothing, because it wasn't something new to her. Guys always didn't like her because of her character, but because of her brother. If anything, the guy should be arrested for being a more veritable harasser.

From the corner of her eyes she saw that jerk walking in her direction and suddenly the familiar voice shouted, "Hey, sorry for pulling that whole girlfriend scene on you, it was just a joke!" Puzzled for a second, Utau stared at him but soon began to glare at his stupid goofy grin.

Her cool act kicked in, brushing off all the traces of sorrow. "What the hell do you want?"

"You can be a bit snappy at times, you know that?" Utau raised her left eyebrow, this boy was really unbelievable. He saw and talked to her once and just judged her like that. "But I like this character trait, it's cuter that I though. Any other girl would be marked off as some psycho." He complimented, or so she thought.

Utau bit the inside of her cheek, giving him a sour look as he began to smirk. "Are you going to give me some _tips _again? I'm pretty good at that game, if I do say so myself." He boasted, holding his chest in pride.

The idol rolled her eyes. "Don't even try anything; you're embarrassing yourself, really. Just leave me alone." She finished off, walking away and towards the direction Yaya was. Standing in the middle of the lane she blinked a few times at her and watched as Utau came over to her.

Her eyes were drawn into slits. "Who's that?" Yaya asked, not sure to be all friendly or if she should beat the crap out of him. Utau pulled her arm, dragging her away from the scene.

"Come on."

Leaving the mall without a single bag or brought product, Yaya apologized when they were at their dorm.

"I'm so sorry hun. I promise next week we'll go again and you have _tons_ of fun!" Her friend truly seemed sad about what happened today, even if it wasn't her fault. Utau patted her head like the little child she was sometimes.

"It's fine. Just …" She pointed at the bow, still stuck to her head. "Get this thing off."

"Oh, right!" Yaya rushed off to the bathroom and came back with a tiny glass bottle. She poured some onto her fingers and rubbed it into her hair which was covered by the bow.

"Is it going to smell?" Utau asked, curious if she would stink like hell after taking of this thing.

Yaya giggled, but shook her head. "No." She felt the lightness of her head again which proved her assumption right that the bow was out. "There, it's out." she said, revealing the bow.

Staring at the bottle Utau asked, "What is that stuff, anyway?" she asked while Yaya picked up the bottle and shook it.

"Should we find out?" She asked Utau winking. Suddenly she held the bottle to her lips and drank the substance. Utau gasped.

"_Yaya_!" The blond yelled, pulling the bottle away from her lips. The thing was already half empty.

"_Hahahahaha_!" Yaya laughed, falling onto the ground with her back first. Utau stared at her questionably. "Your face, it's priceless." She choked out between laughs.

Utau sniffed the bottle and smelled nothing. "This is serious, Yaya. What did you drink?"

"Nothing, It's just … water."

Utau glanced to the bottle and then back to her. "Huh?" she stated, dumbly.

"The antidote was water. You see, the concentration makes it hypertonic. The cells in the dead hair cells you have absorbed it and it expanded, causing_**—**_"

"I get it." Utau interrupted her, shaking her head. She was fooled again, how stupid could she be?

"It's time for bad then. Sleep well … baka." Yaya laughed and jumped onto her bed. Utau sighed deeply and sat on her own bad looking at the ceiling of Yaya's bunk. One of these days … One of these days, she'll surely get her back.

She … and that wretched, flirty boy would bite the dust too.

* * *

**Author's Note: This is the second (and last) edited Chapter from ShellyCullen's story "My So Called Brother". Chapter 3 will be completely by me (Shelly, you can give me ideas anytime you want! xD) I'm so happy that you all like this story and I'm _extremly_ relieved that ShellyCullen isn't angry with me that I changed so much!  
There are many mistakes, because I'm tired till no end, I apologize for that. And I'm sorry that I didn't update my other stories, but I have summer vacation now and I will update, for sure!**

**_I don't own Shugo Chara nor the plot of this story (and this Chapter isn't completely mine either)_  
**

**Review my lovelies! ~  
**


	3. Days Full Of Surprises

_"A story to me means a plot where there is some surprise.  
Because that is how life is — full of surprises."_******_  
_****—** Isaac Bashevis Singer  


* * *

**Chapter 3: Days Full Of Surprises  
**

"So you finally found some time for me during your lovey-dovey time with your new boyfriend," Utau said while taking a sip of her drink.

She was currently sitting at Morgan's Café; moreover she was there with Amu, her beautiful pink haired friend and Utau's imagination ran wild about what she _exactly _did with her new toy the last weeks.

"Gosh, don't be such a drama queen just because I had a few dates with some guy," Amu rolled her eyes while tucking a strand of her unique hair behind her left ear.

Looking up from her drink, Utau blew a strand of her bangs out of her face, leaning her head casually on the palm of her right hand. "You know, I'm just curious. Who is that guy that suddenly seems to have your heart? It's not something that happens often, you know."

The pinkette sighed, but then leaned forward and mentioned with a gesticulation for Utau to do the same. "It's …" She began and Utau could swear that her breath caught in her throat, "… nothing that has to do with you." Amu smiled a charming smile while Utau just blinked a few times before falling back in her seat with a loud sound of frustration.

"Where is the naïve and dense Amu when I need her?" Utau asked out loud, shaking her head.

"Don't stress over it, if it's something serious, than you're the first one I tell, okay?"

Utau pouted for a while before giving a sigh of defeat. "God knows what happens if you not."

Amu's worried look was replaced to one with wonder when she asked, "What is it with you lately? Something happened that I don't know about? You really seem stressed."

"Well, I can't get a good music contract, everyone I know is dating, except for me, because everything _I_ get is some stupid, wretched, flirty, soccer playing guinea pig." At the end of her speech she needed to take a few breathes and she was sure that people around them thought she was crazy, because Utau didn't spoke very quietly.

The next comment Amu made lightened her mood, even if it was just a bit. Her friend stood promptly up and put her hands with a loud bang on the table. "Who gave you a soccer playing guinea pig and where do I get that?" Her face was a pure serious expression.

"Girl, sit down, it was just a metaphor for a stupid guy," Utau said, nearly bursting out laughing.

Amu shyly looked from the corners of her eyes to the left and the right, before sitting down with a deep, bright blush on her face. "You know, sometimes your denseness is really amusing, especially since you look really clever." Utau took a sip from her lemonade again.

"So your saying I'm dumb or what?" The pinkette's left eyes twitched a few times.

Utau narrowed her eyes before jokingly pointing at it. "Uh, you should check that, maybe it's something serious?"

Amu gave a slight nod in her direction before and evil smile appeared on her lips. "Stop teasing me and start with telling me the story about that nerve wrecking weirdo,"

"Mhm, should I? You didn't want to tell me either …" The blonde said, leaning her head to the right side with a small smile.

"That's totally different. I feel something for this guy," She paused due to Utau taking a breath of air to say something, but her friend cut her off before she could even say anything. "And it's not _hatred_, unlike what you feel for this kid."

She let out a deep breath and crossed her arms over her chest. "The first thing you need to know is that it's not just hatred, I feel utterly annoyed by him and he is my personal devil sent by Lucifer himself." Amu rolled her eyes, but Utau ignored it masterful. "When I was out trying to get a good song together, he tried to flirt with me in the dirtiest way and kept on being a pain in the ass."

Amu nodded, giving Utau a sign to continue. "And then, when I was shopping with Yaya, he sat in _my_ favourite restaurant with his _stupid_ friends and said to them that _I_ liked _him_ and that we know is _so_ not true."

It surprised her that Amu tried to suppress a laughter which was not appropriate for Utau's situation, well in her opinion; moreover was she unusual cheeky today. "You get all angry and annoyed because some kid tried to hit on you? Why not give him a chance?"

"What's with your attitude today, this guy you hang around isn't good for you." Utau frowned, but sighed a second later. "But yeah, you're right. I could give him a chance and then get laid to find out that I'm the hundred and one. Oh, but I'm sure that it wouldn't hold that long, because he asks my brother for a sports contract first, like all the others I dated."

Amu looked worried at her. "Did you ever talk with Ikuto about that? There is a reason why everyone you dates knows about that." She stated, her tone small and concerned. Puckering her eyebrows, Utau sat straight. She wasn't making any sense.

"You really think that Ikuto _**—**_ my overly protective brother Ikuto _**— **_tries to sabotage my relationship with guys? He knows that I would ignore him for who knows how long if he did something like that."

Amu nodded and a small smile played around her lips. "It's exactly _because _you are his little sister. He's worried about you," She sighed a second later and the worried expression appeared on her face again. "_But _that's just one of my theories, it could also be that guys around your school just hear rumours about Ikuto and than they want to try it out with you in hopes of getting that contract,"

Utau felt a pain of sadness wash over her, but she shook it off as nothing, because it wasn't something new to her. She knew that guys always didn't like her because of her character, but because of her brother, so why was she so sad now?

Amu, seeing her sad expression, took her hand in hers and therefore torn Utau out of her mind. "Don't mind it; there are plenty of guys who want to be with you because of who you are," She said, giving Utau a bright smile.

"You're right." The blonde said nodding, but sighed a second after. "Geeez, what's wrong with me these days."

Laughing, they quickly paid for their drinks and left the Café, but before they could go separate ways Amu asked something which not crossed Utau's mind once.

"So … what's his name?"

"Huh?" She blinked a few times before scratching her left temple. "Uh, I don't know, never asked."

Amu raised her left eyebrow and tried to suppress laughter, while Utau's angry expression grew darker every second passed. The pinkette couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing. "You met twice and talked about various things, but you never introduced each other?"

A deep blush appeared on Utau's face and with a quick 'Just shut up.' and a hit on the back of her head (which made Amu nearly choke) they said goodbye to each other.

* * *

Standing outside of her dorm Utau wondered why it was _that _quiet. Normally she could hear Yaya miles away and she needed to worry if it wasn't the case, but today there were no noises and Utau knew that her brown-haired friend definitely was at home, because she saw the light shining through the door slits.

Slightly open the door she saw something she better not. Yaya and her on-off boyfriend or how she should call it, were sitting on _her _bed. And they were kissing. On _her_ bed.

Utau let her shopping bags fall to the ground and with a straight face but a disgusted voice she said, "Eww."

They didn't seem to hear her and when she saw that he had _his_ hand _under_ her shirt, her face clearly showed the disgust which her voice already spoke out loud seconds ago. "Double eww."

Apparently they heard her now, because suddenly both backed off from each other. Walking inside and closing the door with a loud bang, Utau slightly nodded at Kairi, because he still had his hand 'plastered' where it shouldn't be.

It was really disgusting for Utau. She never wanted to encounter one of her friends with her boyfriend nearly having sex, but now that it happened, she just wanted to forget it.

"So, any excuses?" She asked and both shook their head.

Yaya shrugged while scratching the back of her head. "I thought you would come home late, because you were with Amu …"

"That means you wanted to have sex with him _**—**_ and just to make that clear _**—**_ on _my_ bed and then you didn't even want to tell me?" Utau said pointing to herself with a raised eyebrow.

Yaya and Kairi looked quietly at the ground and Utau slowly was at the end of her patience, so she walked towards them and tugged the green-haired boy at his shirt out of their dorm, before closing the door, she put her hands on her waste and with an angry look she said, "_Not_ on _my_ bed." The door closed with a loud bang.

Looking at her so called friend again Utau said, "What's wrong with you, huh? Don't you have a home where you can do that? Or weekends, when _I'm_ not here?"

"I'm sorry; I won't do it ever again ... when you are here. Okay?" Yaya said with a forced smile laying on her own bed now.

Utau smiled and sat on the lower bunk where Yaya and Kairi were sitting seconds ago. "Don't forget that you aren't doing it on my bed either." She said, kicking the top bunk to scare her.

"Well, have to see what can be done." The blond, even if she didn't see her friend, clearly knew that she was smirking.

* * *

It was weekend and on these days Utau always would be at home (her parent's wanted it like that). She was currently styling herself, being at the part where she would brush her hair. Due to her parent's concern about their only daughter, they convinced her to go on a 'date' with her brother. _As if I needed that._

Huffing, she looked in the mirror once more before walking down where her brother sat waiting at the kitchen table.

Ikuto cocked an eyebrow. "You sure want to go like that?"

Utau quietly counted to ten and then let out a deep breath while examined herself once more. "Why, is it that bad?" She asked sarcastically. Utau wore a drainpipe jean which was dark brown, nearly black and a white, strapless top with a brown belt fastened under her chest, pushing her breasts slightly up. Her shoes were dark brown ankle boots with heels and they were probably 2,5 inches high. Utau put her hair in a ponytail and slightly curled the ends, to make everything perfect she put on light make-up, consisting off light brown eye shadow and light pink lip-gloss.

"You look really captivating, but …" He walked towards her and put his hand on her shoulder. "I don't like you like that; you really should get over your silly crush,"

Upon her brother's smirking face she rolled her eyes. "I didn't dress up like that to impress you and just to make that clear, I was seven and just a little helpless child,"

"Helpless … that's a joke right? You were a devil off a child,"

Gasping she slightly punched his shoulder. "Was not,"

Raising his left eyebrow he looked at her and shook his head. "You always tried to sabotage my time with Amu when I was alone with her,"

She pushed her forefinger several times on his chest before angrily saying, "Who cares, there isn't anything between you two anyways. So, can we go now?" Utau crossed her arms under her chest and walked with head held high out off the door and her smirking brother following behind her.

* * *

When they came towards a Café, the blonde's eyes scanned the area and she suddenly saw some light brown hair which looked like the typical morning head style.

Without thinking twice about it, she knew who it was. It was that soccer kid who annoyed the guts out of her the last few weeks. Utau wasn't one for being a coward, but honestly, she didn't really want to pass this idiot, especially not when her brother was around, so she just ignored him and tried to cover herself up as they were walking passed them.

"Heeey look. There's that chick that likes you,"

Fudge. Fudge. Fudge. God really must hate her. She masterfully ignored them even if Ikuto cocked an eyebrow and looked questionable at her. Tugging at his shirt, she just wanted to get away, but promptly stood still when a familiar feminine voice spoke up.

"Utau … Ikuto?"

Turning around she saw the one person she guessed would be there even if she didn't want to believe it. Utau didn't know what she felt right now. Hurt? Probably, even if she knew that it wasn't the girl's fault.

"Amu, what are you doing here …" Utau looked at the people surrounding her. It were those friends from last time (obviously, because they recognized her) and her personal devil who had an amused expression on his face. "With them?" She wanted to be nice, since it seemed that they were friends.

The pinkette smiled a charming smile while putting a strand of hair behind her ear and a blush adorned her face. _Uh, uh that means her boyfriend is one of them._

Looking at the guys standing there she knew exactly which guy was Amu's. How he looked at her lovingly and how he _purposely _touched her hand. His hair still had this Justin Bieber like style and the blonde's red eyes radiated this dog like innocence. _Yuck._

"Utau, Ikuto. This is my boyfriend, Tadase." Amu said, pointing with a bright smile at the blonde guy, just like the idol expected. Utau glanced towards Ikuto whose expression was a pure poker face, but slipped into a smirking expression when he took Tadase's hand in his.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi." He then pointed backwards to the blond girl, saying, "This is my little sister Utau."

Utau crossed her arms over her chest and looked to the right. "Hn,"

The situation was really tensed and Utau just wanted to go away, knowing that Amu's boyfriend was one of the best friends of this guinea pig that annoyed the guts out of her.

The pinkette looked back and forth between them and was really embarrassed, because no one was saying anything. "Eh, well, it seems that you know Kukai, Utau?" she asked, pointing towards the brunette. _Ah, Kukai is his name._

Kukai spoke before she could utter something. "She really likes me, you know. Probably my new toy,"

Utau bit the inside of her cheek, giving him a sour look as he began to smirk. "You're disgusting and _I_ _don't like_ _you_,"

Turning around, she ignored Amu's calling voice and stalked away, her brother quietly following her. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

Utau linked her arm into her brother's. "No,"

* * *

When the weekend was over and she came back to her dorm, her mood was even worse than the days before.

Opening the door, she didn't took notice of Yaya and when she let her bags fall to the ground Utau began to tell her the news from this weekend without letting her a chance to say something.

"So this weekend I was out with my brother, because my parent's were worried about me and then when we walked past this new Café that opened,"

"Utau,"

Tapping her chin with her right forefinger she said, "I believe the name was Café Petit …"

"Utau,"

Again, she ignored what her friend said and shook her head. "Or was it Café Pedro? Ah well, doesn't matter. Anyway, then we saw this weirdo guy and his friends and you know who was there with them as well?"

"Utau,"

"Yes, it was Amu; unbelievable, right? Her new boyfriend is the best friend of this guy, whose name is Kukai by the way."

From the corner of Utau's eyes she saw Yaya roll hers and when she stomped towards her and grasped the blonde's arms tightly, she knew that something was wrong.

"Yaya …" She said with a worried expression. "What's wro_**—**_"

"Utau," Before she could end her question Yaya gave her the shocking answer. "I'm moving."

* * *

**Author's Note: This is Chapter 3, which is completely written by me. I asked ShellyCullen for some plot ideas and put them in. I got really lazy in the end, but I wanted it to make it as long as the other Chapters. I hope you like this Chapter, and it's not TO different from the others. Sorry for the many spelling and grammar fails, I'm tired. Endlessy.  
**

**I made a Trailer to his story, ********Trailer:  watch?v=Tvt34C7QSK0&feature= **  


**********Do you like it?  
**

**********And if you have a youtube account, than maybe you can take part in this: /watch?v=OLQ_QIhvVMM  
It's a Shugo Chara MEP.  
**

**Review lovelies ~***


End file.
